Jealousy
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Fenris and Isabela looked happy together. At least to Hawke's jealous knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_MMF. Dragon Age: Inquisition comes out soon *excited cheering* And a protagonist is Morrigan *shocked oo's* Yeah, it's that serious. -Tiger_

If I told you I wasn't jealous of Fenris, I'd be lying. Having that sexy, rogue pirate alone in a big mansion doesn't seem like too bad of an idea. But who was I kidding? Fenris and Isabela looked happy, and I dealt with that pain.

I adjusted my quilted jerkin before stepping out into the gray rain of Hightown, pulling a thin clothed hoodie over my head; a sword on my back, these items protection from rain and men.

As soon as I stepped out, rain began to pat the top of my brown hair through my thin hood, heading toward the Chantry. Sometimes a little incense and Andrastes good word helped me think.

Of course, people stared. I try to ignore it, but the stories Varric tells in the hanged man sure get around. And quickly.

I walked up the grand stairs to the sound of the bells, marking the hour. I walked into the Chantry, being greeted by few people on the inside. I took off my hood and nodded to those who nodded to me, smiling at a few women. I walked up to the statue of the Maker, kneeling in front of him and resting my arm on my knee, laying my head on it in prayer. Behind me, I heard the double doors of the Chantry slam open and determined leather-booted steps march on the tile.

"Get off of me, you slimy rat-bugger." I heard Isabela's sultry voice warn a Templar who tried to cop a feel on her bottom. I smirked, laughing under my breath and looking back in her direction. She looked back at me, her eyes widening in approval of my attention.

"It's about time I came in and you actually fucking looked at me."

"It's not like I was busy or anything."

"Right, Hawke. Listen," Isabela approached me as I stood, sighing and turning to look her in the eyes. I looked down at her slightly, Isabela stressfully sighing. "I heard about what you think of me and Fenris." Her saying this, I blushed and looked down.

"I haven't been thinking about anything..."

"Please, Hawke. Your face is redder than your ass."

"My ass isn't red!"

"Not until you've had a good spanking it's not." Isabela giggled and winked, making me smile.

"Okay, what do you need Bela?"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that in public?"

"Whatever, Captain just fucking tell me so I can get it over with."

"Pushy. I just need to talk to you. Meet me at The Hanged Man tonight. Be there at 8:00 sharp or you won't see me again for a while."

"What? Are you running off to marry that lyrium-enriched knife-eared son of a-"

Isabela giggled, covering my mouth with her hand. "Just meet me there." She walked off, swaying her hips a bit dramatically. "And I won't wait around."


	2. Chapter 2

I did as Isabela told me to. At 8:00 sharp, I arrived at The Hanged Man and leaned against the bar, folding my hands infront of me and crossing my legs.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come." I heard Isabela behind me, making me turn and smirk.

"I honestly didn't expect I'd come either." I answered with a smirk. Isabela smiled, then took my hand and lead me to a room in The Hanged Man.

The smell of salt and leather greeted me as I was lead into a small, wet and humid room. Isabela sat down at a table near a small fire, opening a bottle of ale and pouring a large round for the both of us. She waved me over to sit down, sliding my drink to me once I took a seat.

"What's this for?" I asked, sniffing the cheap drink and cringing slightly.

Isabela smiled. "Is there really a special reason to drink with such a beautiful woman?"

"I should be asking myself that." Isabela looked up at me, then licked her lips. I took in a shaky breath, the look in her eyes littered in lust and jelousy. She swallowed hard, looking down at her drink and throwing it across the room, the ale hitting the wall in a loud splash that hit my leather boots. While cursing, Isabela looked back at me with her hands up in the air in frustration.

"There is nothing and was nothing going on with me and Fenris." She said, plainly though with slight anxious rage.

"I hardly believe that, Isabela."

"Why the fuck not? The bastard never even looks at me straight in the eyes, let alone at my arse." Isabela said, kicking the now empty cup under a bunk-bed in the small cabin.

This made me laugh, then nod. "Okay. So?"

Isabela stopped her sarcastic rant, shrugging. "The point is, Hawke, we're not dating. Friends, maybe. But other than that, I've already got someone on my mind." Isabela countered, looking up at me. She smirked, giggling lightly. I nodded, taking a sip from my cup of ale. It tasted sickiningly sweet, and I gulped down the drink with squinting eyes.

"Okay, Bela, then tell me this. Who are you interested in exactly?"

Isabela took in a breath to talk, then blinked and let it go. "It's hardly any of your buisness, Hawke. I excuse you, Ser. But you'll see me again soon." Isabela said, walking to the table and taking my full cup, downing it as I walked out of the room, more confused as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: _Guys I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while! I've been really busy with school. I'll be writing a few chapters tonight, so I hope it makes up for all this lost time!_

* * *

I rest in my estate by the fire, my head buried deep in an old book about lyrium and blood magic. Sometimes I wished I was closer to the circle. No, not a mage, Bethany would kill me for saying that. And no, not because of the high-speed chases with rabid Templar's- but for the magic. To be brief, it was the only way I knew how to clear my head. Especially from Isabela.

Isabela. Ever since our encounter in the Hanged Man, I haven't seen her around or heard anything about her. I missed the times when I heard two noble's whispering about a tan pirate that robbed them senseless the night before. It always managed to make me smirk.

But, where is she? Maker knows, I'm sure, but Varric would have been the first one to report to me her whereabouts. Shame he doesn't know. I... miss her.

I looked over my book into the dancing fire- a sudden burst of emotion burning a whole in my heart. Again, Isabela's luscious golden eyes flashed through my mind as I began to replay the nights we spent together in my head; embraced under my silk sheets with thin layers of sweat lining our frame's like the kisses of rain.

I sat back in my chair, closing my book gently and sighing. Maybe that was just sex to Isabela, but to me, it felt like fireworks were constantly shooting from my chest, trying to make their way into Isabela's heart. I suppose before they got there, they died out. To her, at least.

I sighed deeply, standing up and placing my book back in the shelf gravely. I heard footsteps behind me as I took my fingers off of the book, though glued my gaze to the shelf.

"What?" I questioned the intruder bitterly, expecting a soft answer from Bodahn.

"Is that how you greet women to your estate, Hawke?" I heard Isabela's voice from behind me, the sound making me spin around in unison with her plump bottom planting in my chair. I smirked, furrowing my brows.

"Isabela? Now where in the hell have you been, love? Even Varric was asking where you'd been. He hasn't seen you at the Hanged man in months."

Isabela shrugged, fidgeting with a string that hang loose from the stitching of the chair. "I just needed some time alone, Hawke. To think."

"Alright, about what?"

Isabela looked up at me, sucking in a sharp in-take of breath from her nose and sighing. "You, Hawke. I was thinking about you."

I blinked, my eyebrows raised. "W-what, me? Why?" I stammered.

Isabela shrugged and laughed, looking at the fire. Her smile faded as I stared her down, my arms crossed as I leaned against the bookshelf, awaiting her reply. She looked down, fiddling with her thumbs. "Oh, Hawke... Just, come here." Isabela bolted from her place on the chair, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me into her body, kissing me deeply and shoving me hard against the shelves. I gasped into her mouth, carresing her face in my hands as she slid her thigh in between my legs and moved up into me. With a soft moan, I trailed my hands down to cup her breasts as she hissed and moved down to my neck, kissing feverishly.

"I'm guessing this was what you were thinking about, then." I laughed throatily, Isabela slowing to a gradual stop of her actions while she held my body to hers, stepping back to look me in the eyes. She clenched her jaw.

"Hawke... I don't know any other way to tell you how I feel right now. You and your damn beautiful eyes and your damn charming smile I... I couldn't get you off my mind for weeks on end. Please Hawke, If I knew another way to feed my desires, I would do so. But I don't know any that don't make me feel..."

"Incredibly strange and out of place?"

"Exactly." Isabela held me close to her, relieving some of the tension in her shoulders as she leaned against me. "I don't know what to do... You make me feel like no one has, not even Zevran and we both know-"

"'He was an artist', in your words. I know, Bela." I smirked, my heart pounding against her breasts that lay on my thin-clothed breast. I was hoping she was saying what I believed of her to be saying.

"Hawke," Isabela whispered into my ear, her bated breath tickling my cartilage and making me shiver in response. She saw this, beginning to nibble lightly on my earlobe. "Please, tell me what it is I feel."

"You know exactly what you feel, Isabela. As do I," and with that, I sealed the deal with a firm kiss to Isabela's lips, feeling the vibration of low-toned satisfaction from Isabela as I led her to my quarters.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wu oh, looks like there's a frick frack in the future. (Wow that was a great thing I just did there) Do you guys think I should make next chapter the frick frack chapter or should I wait? Leave a review telling me what you think! Peace! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: _Hey guys, I decided not to do a frick frack, since most of my stories include them. Butttt if you guys were looking forward to said such, I really recommend you check out my other fanfictions and trust me when I tell you, they get pretty steamy. Hope I'll be seeing you awesome reviewers again soon! 3 _

* * *

Five times. Five times, me and Isabela went at it. I would have stopped at two, normally, but Bela insisted. Why in the world would I reject anyway? She's fucking gorgeous. And quite passionate, I may add.

I lay in my bed now, sweat covering my slightly jerking frame from my recent climax. Isabela cuddled into my chest, her own breath labored as it blew quickly against my exposed breasts. I smirked, kissing her head before sitting up in bed and letting the balls of my feet hit the wood floors of my quarters. I heard Isabela huff in disapproval. I smirked.

I put my black Jerkin back on from the day before, flipping open a book that lay on the desk beside my bed. I sat onto my expensive mattress, Isabela sitting up behind me and pressing her breasts into my back, wrapping her arms around me as she rested her head on my shoulder and peered down at my book.

"Hawke, I can never understand why you have your head buried in those things all the time. They're so boring." Isabela sighed, making me chuckle.

"Because, Bela, who should I go too, First Enchanter? I wouldn't in a decade..."

"Isn't he dead, anyway?"

"I've no idea, sweetheart. But none the matter, look," I turned to her, Isabela kissing my forehead as I positioned myself to face her.

"It says here," I displayed the leather- backed book to her, pointing to the line on which I read. _"The act of drawing power from the Fade can draw the attention of the spiritual beings on the other side of the Veil, leading to an increased risk of demonic possession if the mages are not vigilant enough. A possessed mage becomes a distortion of his or her former self, a twisted monster known as an abomination that has enough power to wipe entire villages off the map."_ I smiled in wonder, Isabela smirking.

_"With the proper training however, Mages are capable of manipulating the basic elements, such as conjuring gouts of flame and small, localized ice and electrical storms. There are also spells that allow for the temporary reanimation of corpses and the draining of an opponent's life-force. More altruistic Mages can use their powers to help and heal, or summon benevolent spirits in times of need. Though they are often ostracized to the point of persecution, Mages are key for everyday life in Thedas. They serve as its healers, scholars, scientists, and weapons of war._" I read to her aloud. She looked into my eyes, a strange look of affection almost seeping through her pores.

"So, you believe in the Circle?"

"Oh please, Bela. The day I believe in that is a boring day in the Deep Roads." I said as I resumed reading my book, Isabela chuckling.

"Good example, Hawke." She grinned, taking my face in her hand and giving my forehead a chaste kiss, then standing and dressing herself again.

"So um, Hawke," Isabela stuttered slightly, but tried to keep her voice calm. I looked up from my book, surprised to see her face a slightly deeper tan than it was a minute ago. "What exactly... Do you think that we um..." She looked uncomfortable, shifting her feet and looking at everything but at me. This made me smirk. She's shy. Cute. But unexpected.

"What Bela?" I asked her, smirking slightly. She looked at me, her eyes just a tad wider than normal. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine I just..." She paused, putting her hands behind her back and sighing. "Think we should announce what this means, exactly. To be sure..." She said, looking down, then back into my eyes and sighing again. "To make _me_ feel better, really." The tension in her voice made me smirk.

I set down my book onto the bed, the only noise in the room the crackling of the fire that burned in the fireplace behind Isabela, and the light clicking of my leather boots on the floor as I walked toward where Isabela stood.

She looked into my eyes, and I looked back at hers. Her face looked almost sad, though mostly hopeful- and I furrowed my brow at the mix of emotion.

"What do you want this to mean, Bela?" I asked her quietly, Isabela's eyes looking up into mine, shaking from in between each of them. She shook her head, taking the back of my neck into her hand and at first pulling me to her lips, then stopping just before they touched. I flinched toward her in anticipation, Bela moving backwards at my advance.

"I want to be with you Hawke, nothing less, nothing more. Maybe something more. I'm unsure yet." Isabela said sternly, making me smirk. I nodded.

"Okay, Bela. Together it is." I kissed Isabela on the lips, earning a soft groan from her. I pulled back, my brow furrowed. "So, does this mean you aren't with Fenris?"

"Yes, Hawke, for fuck's sake yes." Isabela smiled, making me giggle and kiss her once again, the happiness blooming in my chest like never before.


End file.
